Arthur entertains
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Arthur bored and pulls Merlin in bed. PWP. Артур от скуки затаскивает Мерлина в постель.


Артур развлекается

- Какой-то ты скучный, Мерлин, - Артуру в последнее время все казалось скучным. Ничто его не радовало.

Этим летом новая эпидемия прошлась по Камелоту. Артур три дня провел в отхожем месте, едва успевая поворачиваться к нему то одной, то другой стороной, голова гудела, мышцы крутило. Горло болело дико. В глаза словно насыпали песок, а нос и уши забили ватой. Когда стало полегче, принц отсыпался еще дня три, а придя в себя, понял, что Мерлин ухаживал за ним практически в том же состоянии. Ползал на четвереньках, замывая пол, стирал, грозя свалиться прямо в таз и утонуть, не в силах подняться… Оба не ели почти неделю, обоих пошатывало. От Мерлина остались одни глаза, да и Артура теперь бы язык не повернулся назвать толстым. О тренировках не могло быть и речи. По совету Гаюса юноши, опираясь друг на друга, ходили «подышать свежим воздухом» за крепостную стену, но сегодня погода испортилась и пришлось сидеть в четырех стенах. Мерлин сперва пытался читать вслух какую-то историческую хронику, но голос быстро сел и слушать стало совершенно невозможно. Второй час Артур молча сидел, глядя в окно на серые тучи, и мучительно думал, чем себя развлечь.

- Надо устроить праздник, - наконец выдавил он.

- Для праздника нужен повод, - просипел Мерлин.

- Вечно ты все испортишь, - Артур скорчил кислую мину. – У тебя вздорный характер, Мерлин. Лишь бы сказать поперек. Ага! – он с заговорщицким видом поднял палец. – Моя нянька в таких случаях всегда говорила: женить его надо. Вот и повод для праздника. Давай тебя женим, а, Мерлин?

Мерлин громко икнул от неожиданности.

- Я… меня… с какой стати? На ком? – забормотал он, вытаращив глаза.

- Ну, к примеру, на Пегги с кухонь, - это была необъятная бабища с огромной грудью, широким задом и руками, способными легко поднять котел кипятка высотой по пояс Мерлину. – У нее не забалуешь, - Артур ухмыльнулся, довольный своей идеей.

Слуга глядел, пытаясь понять, насколько угроза реальна, и принц уж постарался сохранить серьезное выражение лица, когда сказал: - Чего нам тянуть. Нынче же вечером.

- Я не хочу жениться на Пегги, - Мерлин протестующее выставил вперед обе руки.

- У тебя есть другие кандидатуры? У тебя есть девушка? Нет? Вот бедняжка! – стараясь придерживаться сочувственного тона, продолжил Артур. – Интересно, почему? Ах ты, скромняга! Неужто ты еще девственник? Никогда? Никогда-никогда?

- Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что…

- Ничего, не стесняйся, ты всегда можешь обратиться за советом к более опытному человеку, - разумеется, принц имел в виду себя. – Для чего еще нужны друзья? Сейчас я покажу тебе, как обращаться с девушками. Чтобы ты не разочаровал… Пегги. Рука у нее тяжелая. Подойди.

Мерлин со стоном поднялся с медвежьей шкуры. Он как раз грелся у камина, радуясь возможности отдохнуть, а тут…

- Сядь, - Артур, полулежавший на кровати, указал на место рядом с собой. – Во-первых, ты должен ее успокоить, - руки Артура накрыли Мерлиновы. Потом пальцы отвели неровную челку со лба, скользнули к виску, перетекли на скулу и дальше, вниз по щеке. – девушка всегда волнуется, когда у нее это в первый раз. Да и не в первый тоже. И каждая мечтает быть единственной, неповторимой, самой-самой. Скажи ей, что это навеки, хотя наверняка вы успеете надоесть друг другу значительно раньше. Скажи ей, что она твоя судьба. А потом губы понадобятся тебе для поцелуев. Начинай осторожно, нежно, как будто ты прикасаешься к ледяному металлу, или слизываешь капли с острия кинжала, или пробуешь обжигающе горячее вино. Дуешь на него, и наконец можешь позволить себе чуть больше. В конце концов она начинает отвечать, и ммммм…

Это Мерлин, сидевший, сжавшись в комок, пока принц сопровождал свои слова соответствующими практическими примерами, начал отвечать.

- У девушек вообще много интересных мест, Мерлин. Шея. Следуй за ее изгибом, и придешь к груди. Не такой шикарной, как у тебя, а гораздо лучше. Пышной, мягкой и упругой. Но соски точно так же чувствительны к ласке.

Артур обвел ареолы кончиком языка. Мерлин, давно откинувшийся на подушки, застонал и выгнулся.

- Девушка страстная, горячая и желает не меньше тебя, но ее учили скромности и пройдет не один день, прежде чем она сознается в этом. Так что вначале ты должен взять на себя ответственность… - палец Артура нежно обводил края пупка, иногда мягко нажимая на его центр. Потом руки двинулись ниже. – У девушек, в отличие от тебя, сразу два укромных местечка, и постарайся не оставить ни одно из них без внимания. Приближайся к ним осторожно, кругами, как коршун к добыче. Погладь там и здесь, - принц показал, где и как именно. – Приласкай и подготовь ее, а потом осторожно, медленно, чтобы не испугать, не причинить резкой боли начинай…

Мерлин хотел, кажется, что-то спросить или возразить, но Артур накрыл его губы поцелуем.

- И наконец…

Мерлин охнул.

Когда они лежали, расслабленные и утомленные, на мягкой постели под алым балдахином, волшебник сказал, рассеянно чертя что-то на груди принца:

- У меня есть пара новостей. Хорошая и… еще одна. С какой начать?

- С хорошей, конечно же, - уверенно ответил Артур.

- Кажется, ты начинаешь поправляться.

- А другая?

- Придется тебе выдумать новый повод для праздника, ведь я не женюсь на Пегги.

- Это еще почему?

- Потому что ты – моя судьба, - шепнул Мерлин, переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Артура и осторожно целуя его в уголок губ.


End file.
